One Birthday Wish
by Nasune Amkane
Summary: Ike's birthday is coming up soon but what he wants lies in the arms of Link. It's Prince Marth, the sweet young boy who Ike has grown to fall in love with. Will Ike end up getting what he wants? Or will it just not work out for him? Ike x Marth Link x Marth
1. Chapter 1: You Can't Do That Ike!

This story I wrote actually before my other one but I just had to finish the ending of this chapter.

I hope you like it! ^_^ (**NOT** a **One Shot**)

* * *

"You have to come, Link. Please? It'll be really fun!" Marth is trying to persuade his boyfriend to go to Ike's birthday party but he just won't budge. Ike and Link don't exactly get along and that's because of one reason. Prince Marth, the youngest of the three being only 16 years old while Link is 17 and Ike is turning 18 in a few days. The both of them always seem to get in a fight over who deserves Marth and who he likes better, even though Link is already with him.

But Marth seems to be oblivious to this. He knows that they fight, but he was never exactly sure why. Still, he remains to be best friends with Ike even though he and his boyfriend practically hate each other, "No way, Marth. And now that I think about it, I don't want you going either. I trust you but I really don't trust Ike, and knowing him, things won't exactly go well." Marth did not like that answer, not at all. "Just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean you can always boss me around you know!" He was now screaming at Link with his eyes full of anger. "I can make my own decisions too!"

"Marth," Link started as he stood up from his spot on the couch. Now they were standing face to face. Marth's arms were crossed over his chest. "Calm down, honey."

"No! Just go away!"

"Oh, Marth…" He always acts like this when he doesn't get his way. He becomes very difficult to communicate with since he won't agree with anything. Luckily, Link knows exactly what to do in these types of situations. He gently hugs the boy and sways back and forth. Marth starts to calm down and hugs him back. "My sweet, sweet prince," He says quietly in his ear, "I just want what's best for you, okay?" Marth let's go and looks up at the older teen.

"But you don't always have to worry about me Link, it's alright." Link sweeps Marth's bangs from his face and kisses his forehead. He then smiles and Marth gives a small smile back. "Will you come to Ike's party with me? I know you guys fight over -who knows what-, but will you? For me…" He looks down because of the growing blush on his face.

Link sighs, "Alright I'll go with you." Marth jumps up and hugs him, "Yay! Come on; let's go tell him you're going." He pulls his hand and starts to drag him along. Link is a bit bigger than he is so he has to use two hands. "Why are you resisting? Let's go!" He pulls his hand really hard and ends up getting him to the door. "Open it."

"Fine," He agrees and opens the door.

When he does he walks outside to the hall and Marth starts to run. "Wait up!" Link tries to catch up with the boy but he's too slow. He ends up making it there about 10 seconds after Marth does. Marth knocks on the door and Ike answers it. "Hello?" He then notices who's standing at the door, "Oh, hey Marth! Come in." He opens the door a bit more then sees an un-wanted guest waiting for him.

"What do you want?" He said in an obviously rude tone pointed at Link. Marth spoke up. "I wanted to bring him to your party and just wanted to let you know."

"Look Marth, I know I said you can bring a guest. But when I said that, I didn't mean him!" Marth placed his hands on his hips and looked up at him very angrily, "You said I can bring ANYONE I wanted to and I choose Link. Now, I can just not go at all, how would-." Ike interrupted him very quickly. "Okay, okay, he can go. Just keep him away from me."

"Good enough for me. Thanks Ike!" He gives him a tight squeeze. You could see Link was getting annoyed and Ike just gave him a big, fat smile. "Alright Marth, let's go now." He pulls him off of Ike and holds his hand while walking down the hall. "Bye!" Marth shouts as he is halfway down the hall. "Bye!" He yells back.

Ike walks back into his room and closes the door. He relaxes on his bed and begins to go into deep thought. _I know Marth doesn't like me in the same way I like him but I just say that to get Link mad. What does Marth see in that jerk? Ugh, this is so hard. Why can't he just be with me? I love you Marth… _Tears start to rapidly flow down his cheeks.

He was laying there for about 10 minutes, crying over his true love. Suddenly the door opens and a familiar figure pops up, Marth. Ike quickly wipes his face of the wet tears it contained. But he did not finish fast enough because he seemed to notice his face. "Ike? What's wrong?" He walks over to the mercenary, who was now sitting up on the bed covering his face.

Marth sits down next to him and picks up his hands. "Don't cry… I'm sure things will get better. . . Why are you crying?" Ike looks up at him; face red and full of dry tears. "B-because…"

"Because what?" Marth is concerned of what _because _means.

Ike stands up and pulls Marth up with him.

"Because of… you…" He looks down into his eyes, which seem to sparkle in the light. "Me?" Marth could not understand. Instead of answering, Ike plants his lips on the boy's. He then wraps his arms around his waist and Marth just stands there, motionless. He just can't seem to move his body.

_Ugh, he should be back now,_ Link thought to himself, pacing around the room waiting for his boyfriend to arrive. _I'm just going to go get him myself. _He quickly walks over to the room of his worst enemy. He bursts open the door and sees a sight so unbelievable, tears start to weld up in his eyes. "M-Marth…" They both let go and look up in complete shock.

"Link… I- It's not-." Marth says but soon becomes interrupted by a sobbing Hylian. "I don't wanna hear your excuses!" He runs out the door, slamming it shut behind him. He goes outside to the flower garden and sits next to the roses. _Why would he betray me like that?_

"Umm… Ike… I uh… gotta go, see ya." He rushes out the door and searches for Link. He goes to his room and it's empty. _He's gotta be here somewhere._ He thinks to himself as he looks around the room. He looks outside the window out of curiosity; _oh there he is, in the flower garden. _Marth makes it there within a matter of minutes.

"Link! Link!" He shouts as he is running to the older. Link starts to walk away when Marth grabs his hand, preventing him from any further movement. He flips him around and grabs both of his hands in his own. "Link…" He says again.

"I have nothing to say to you." Link says, looking away. Marth grabs his jaw and turns it to face him once again. "Then listen to me… I didn't kiss him. He kissed me and I just- I just couldn't move. It was like my body was paralyzed. I'm so very sorry. Please forgive me."

"B- But you hurt me… so bad!" And the tears started up again as Link got frantic.

"Shh… I'm sorry, okay? I really am." He wipes Link's face and hugs him.

"You know I love you, right?" Link can't help but smile at those words. "Yeah," He looks down at the ground, "I know, and… I love you too." He gives Marth a quick kiss on the cheek. "I forgive you." A few minutes later they walk back to their room and sit down on the couch. Marth leans onto Link and snuggles into his chest.

"You're so warm…" Marth whispers as he relaxes on Link. Link puts his arm around Marth and picks him up slightly so that now Marth is on his lap. "Will you promise to stay with me forever? No matter what?" Link quietly says to him. "Yes, I promise, as long as you promise too." Marth nods his head and starts to relax even more.

All is quiet as they just relax, snuggling with each other. Within a few minutes, Marth falls asleep under Link's care. Link gently stands up with Marth in hands, and carries him over to his bed. He gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. Link then goes over to his bed and lays down for a nap.

* * *

End of Chapter 1!

How was it?

Review, Favorite, Follow :)

~**Nasune Amkane**


	2. Chapter 2: Oh no he didn't!

I had this done before but I had like 200 words to go because I was stuck on the last part with numerous ideas. Well here's Chapter 2! I know there's not much storyline yet but it'll come starting with this one. Call it... background information. :*

* * *

~The Next Day~

"Good morning sweetie!" Marth happily says to Link, who was sleeping in his bed. Link jumps up, "Whoa, who's there?" He looks over to his side and sees Marth holding his hands together and smiling, looking down at him. "Oh, it's you! Good morning Marth!" It always warms Link's heart to see Marth wake him up some mornings.

He thinks that the prince is so adorable and sweet that sometimes, he just can't believe he gets to be with him. Link gets up and embraces the anxious boy. "So how are you today, my little boyfriend?" Marth blushes and giggles at Link's words, "I'm great! How are you?" Link hugs Marth even tighter, "The same, especially with you here."

Marth giggles and smiles again, "Aww. I love you Link-y." "I love you too Marth-y." They stay embracing for a few more seconds then Link lets go, "I'm going to go get ready. Be back soon." He then goes into the conveniently located restroom and shuts the door. Marth goes and sits down on the couch. He relaxes there until Link comes out of the bathroom.

Immediately Marth runs into him and jumps onto him. He clings onto his waist by his legs and wrapping his arms around his neck, "I missed you!" Link laughs and holds Marth up, "I was only gone for a few minutes." A sudden knock on the door interrupts the two. Marth gets down from Link's grip and walks towards the door.

"Who is it?" Marth asks, standing in front of the door.

"It's Pit. Please open up." Marth opens the door and Pit seems quite frantic. Pit is Ike's roommate. Marth gets a worried look on his face, "What's wrong? Are you okay?" "I-It's Ike…" He is trying to catch his breath since he ran all the way here. "Ike! I-I'm coming!" Marth pushes past Pit and runs towards Ike's room.

Marth opens the door and nearly cries at what he sees. Ike is lying on the floor, unconscious. Marth kneels down on the next to him. He drags up Ike's upper body and lets him rest in his arm. "Ike! Wake up Ike!" Marth keeps on shaking Ike's body, trying to get a response. Link slams open the door, followed by Pit.

"Is he alright?" Link asks worriedly. He does not care for Ike but tries to for Marth. But he soon notices an unconscious Ike and can't help but feel bad about it. "I-I don't know! He won't wake up!" Link goes over to Ike and carries him in his arms, "Let's go to Peach, she can help us."

Marth nods his head and Pit opens up the door for them. When they get to Peach's room she lets them in and Link places Ike on the couch. "Ike won't get up. He seems to be unconscious." Peach gasps and walks over to the two, "This is not good. Does anyone know why he is this way?" Pit walks over and sighs, "I do. Last night, he left and came back with a bottle of Vodka. I-I tried to stop him from drinking but he wouldn't listen to me. In the morning, all of it was gone and he hasn't been up since."

Marth starts to cry, "He's too young for that! W-What should we do?" Peach goes over to the cabinet and pulls out a medicine bottle, "We have to give him some of this and he should wake up, though the effects of the alcohol may not wear off just yet." Marth volunteers and puts a cup full of the medicine into Ike's mouth.

A few seconds later Ike gets up, coughing. Marth squeezes him, "Why did you do that Ike? I was so worried about you!" Ike hugs him back and looks around the room, "Y-You won't want to know. I-It doesn't matter."

"Would you like to tell me later then?" Marth asks him.

"I-I guess." Ike is still drunk so Marth walks him back to his room.

"Thanks for the help Peach!" Link says as he walks out of the room. "You're welcome." She smiles as she shuts the door behind them. Link stays with Marth and Ike and Pit goes elsewhere to do who-knows-what. Marth is holding onto Ike to get to his room but he is becoming very heavy as Ike is barely holding up any of his own weight.

"Ahh, Ike…" Marth says, struggling to keep him up. Link sees Marth ready to fall so he grabs Ike from him on the other side. "Link… g-get away f-from m-me you b-b-bastard…" Ike drunkenly tells Link. Link gets angry and was about to let go of Ike so he falls, but Marth sees Link let go of one hand so he stops him, "Link, please don't. He doesn't know any better."

Link puts his other hand on Ike's shoulder and continues walking, "Fine." Throughout the rest of the walk to Ike's room, Ike would occasionally make rude remarks to Link and each time it would piss him off even more. Link was at the breaking point until they made it to his room. Link drops him on the couch and walks away.

"I'm leaving now. Come on Marth." Link stands at the door waiting for Marth to follow him. Marth shakes his head, "No, I'm going to stay to make sure he is okay." Link doesn't like the idea of Marth staying with Ike again, especially after what happened last time. But, he also knows that if he argues against it, Marth will end up getting his way anyways.

"Alright, please be back soon, honey. I love you." Marth smiles at him, "I love you too." Link quietly closes the door and Marth turns his attention to the drunken Ike, "Ike-."

He starts but he is soon interrupted. Ike leans on Marth's shoulder and whispers in his ear, "Y-You're c-c-cute Marth…" Marth smiles and grows a faint blush on his face. He just loves it when people compliment him.

Ike nibbles on Marth's ear and Marth's face reddens even more, "Ike, please s-stop…" But Marth soon starts to enjoy this and his words start to fade out. Ike still continues to nibble on his ear and it soon begins to pick up. Ike gives a trail of kisses up Marth's neck and Marth still does not make any attempt to free himself. Once Ike gets close to Marth's face, the smell of alcohol fills his nose and he immediately pulls away.

"Ahh! Don't do this!" Marth stands a few feet away from Ike. Ike, still drunk, follows after him, "M-Marth…" Marth continues to back away from Ike but Ike just comes closer each time. Marth ends up being against the wall. He quickly tries to maneuver right but Ike slams his hand on the wall. Marth tries to go the other way but again, he does the same thing.

"Ike," Marth pleas, "Let me go…" Ike chuckles and brings his face closer to Marth's. Marth turns his head, trying not to inhale the scent. "S-Stop… I'm with L-Link…" Ike whispers to Marth, "H-He w-won't know… Y-You're mine now." Ike closes his eyes and gently leans in for a kiss. Marth puts both of his hands in front of his face and pushes Ike out of the way.

Ike fumbles back and falls on the floor. Marth storms to the door and opens it, "I don't care _how _drunk you are! I'm out of here!" Marth slams the door closed and runs back to his room. He goes in and pouts as he sits down on the edge of his bed. _Who does he think he is? He knows I'm with Link! He needs to stop doing this to me, it's not right!_

Link gets up and walks over to Marth. He quietly talks to him, "Marth, what's wrong?" Marth looks away from Link, "I don't want to talk about it." Link sits down next to him and looks straight into his eyes, "You can tell me anything. Does it have something to do with Ike?"

Marth nods his head and looks down at the sheets. Link scoots closer and puts his arm around Marth's shoulder, "What did he do to you?" Marth grabs Link's hand and intertwines his fingers in Links'. "Please don't be mad at me." Link grows more and more worried as Marth stalls but he cooperates with him and promises he won't be mad at him.

"Okay well… You see, I was on the couch next to him and he started to umm, nibble on my ear. He then started to kiss my neck and stuff then… then… then… then he…" Marth could feel the tears start to weld up in his eyes. He feels so ashamed at how he hadn't stopped Ike before he did anything. Marth pauses and Link's face grows with concern. Then Marth suddenly bursts into tears and walks away, cupping his hands over his face.

"You deserve someone better than me!" Marth screams out at him, "I should have made him stop earlier! I'm sorry! I'm the worst boyfriend ever!" Link walks to Marth and hugs him by his back. He gently brushes his hair with his hand, "Marth, it is okay. You don't need to cry. You're too beautiful for that." He walks around to face Marth and gently wipes his face with both hands. "And you're not the worst boyfriend ever. You're the best."

"T-Thank you L-Link," Marth tells him. Link continues to wipe his face as the tears are still slowly running, "No need to thank me. Now stop crying, let's go sit down." Marth nods and they sit down next to each other. "Want me to talk to Ike? That little -," Marth covers Link's mouth with his hand, "Umm, uhh, no it's okay. I will."

Link takes Marth's hand off of his mouth, "No. Every time you do he tries and gets close to you. I will talk to him. You can come if you like." Marth nods his head but talks about how Ike is still drunk so he won't really talk straight. Link assures him that he shouldn't be drunk any more since he has been all last night. They go to Ike's room and just walk right in.

Ike is lying on his bed, appearing to be drawing in some type of sketchbook. He quickly shuts it once he hears the door open, but that Marth catches him once again, "What's that?" He asks. Ike's face reddens and he puts the book under his pillow, "Umm, nothing…" Marth can tell Ike is lying. After all, they have been best friends for 2 years.

"Give me it," Marth holds his hand open and speaks in a demanding tone. Ike shakes his head and scoots further back on his bed. Marth walks up to Ike, "Alright, if you won't give it to me, I'll just _take _it from you." He puts both of his hands on Ike's side and tries pushing him away. He tries for several moments until he gets tired and steps away, "Fine, you win." Ike laughs.

"So, what's up?" Marth looks down and walks next to Link, "He'll tell you." Ike looks at Link, awaiting his reply. Link wastes no time in telling Ike off, "Listen jackass. I know I can't keep him away from you but you need to stop kissing and flirting with Marth because he's _mine._" Marth tugs on Link's arm and speaks in a low voice, "Link, not so mean." Link now glares at Ike but speaks to Marth, "He deserves it Marth."

Marth sighs and let's go of Link's arm. Ike gets up and walks over to Marth, "I do it because I _love _you. You mean so much to me. I don't know if you realize this but, YOU ARE JUST SO FRICKIN' ADORABLE!" Marth blushes and Ike tilts his head and leans down to give him a quick peck on the cheek. Link completely loses it, "HE'S MY PRINCEY-KINS!" He grabs Marth's arm and drags him out the door. If one looked hard enough, they could see steam coming out of the Hylian's pointy ears.

* * *

End of Chapter 2. Ike's reasoning for drinking WILL be explained, no worries. I'll TRY not to take as long but distractions await me. Wii, Youtube, I can't help it! But I'll try to.

Smoshy Fever 1, still not liking the Ike x Marth? It's not too bad right? I mean, for now. ;) But this story's a little lighter so it's nothing toooooo bad.

But until next time everyone... (Who reads this anyway)

Bye! (I'm tired of the old Signature beginning. It seems demanding and annoying)

~Nasune Amkane (Dark Love) Maybe I'll change it.. IDK


End file.
